


Pink and hot.

by TheMusicalCC



Category: Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: A dash of dirty talk, Don't Ask, F/M, I don't know man it's porn, Inflation, Slime, Slime threesome, gets real feelsy at the end because I'm a sap sue me, i looked into the rabbit hole of my kinks and the rabbit hole looked back and said 'Shit u kinky', more smut than feeling tho, smut with feelings, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMusicalCC/pseuds/TheMusicalCC
Summary: In which Janine should probably be more weirded out than curious. And yet...(A follow-up of sorts to MahTohSka's 'Always the quiet ones')





	Pink and hot.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MahTohSka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahTohSka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Always the Quiet Ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780420) by [MahTohSka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahTohSka/pseuds/MahTohSka). 



> Fair warning, this is one of the weirdest smut pieces I've written yet. Look at the tags up there. If they sound like your kinda read, then by all means, continue.

“Egon?”

“Hm?” had he been paying more attention, he would have known, just by the tone, that he was in trouble. Unfortunately, his focus being on the sample of mold he was looking at under the microscope, he didn’t realize what was about to happen until Janine all but pushed the jar under his nose to get his attention. The contents were bubbling in an alarming way.

“Care to tell me why you have mood slime under the bed?”

“That is just an experimentation sample” he said, turning back to the microscope in a way that meant to render his response final. No such luck with Janine, and he should have known it.

“Experimentation?” she repeated, her tone unreadable “Just what kind of experimentation are we talking about here?”

She’d hit the nail on the head as per usual. He was conscious that his face was turning pink, but still tried to appear unaffected...without much avail.

“Some… standard testing, nothing… untoward”

“That required it being _under your bed_ ”

The slime jolted, more bubbles appearing on it.

“Correct”

“Uh-huh. So, how much of this testing happened during the nights I’ve spent here?”

He blinked at her, completely taken off balance by this question.

“I’m sorry?”

“As well you should be!” she snapped and the slime seemed to boil in the jar for a moment. Egon eyed it and then Janine and realized her eyes were glossy and she was shaking “So that’s all I am? An experiment?”

Oh.

“Janine…”

“I could have known” now something worse than rage had settled in her eyes. Disappointment. Out of the wide range of emotions he’d provoked on Janine throughout the years (And that included some very unflattering ones) it was the one that stung the most. He got to his feet to grab her by the shoulders, forgetting himself for a moment

“That is not what I meant!”

“Then what?”

“I…” the words stuck to his throat, he had to clear it to be able to spit them out “I experimented, it’s true, but it was with… with myself”

“What are you saying?” she looked like she thought he was lying. He braced himself.

“Back on the first stages of Ray and I’s investigation regarding mood slime, we, uh… we were trying different spectrums of stimuli. And…”

“What?”

“Well, as it turns out, s-sexual stimuli- ahem, it was also on the list” she stared with narrowed eyes, and Egon was unable to determine what the stare meant, so he continued, with great effort “Hm, being subjected to it, that is” he placed eyes on the mood slime, slowly settling down in the jar “My first test was-” _amazing. Mind-blowing_ “Inconclusive, so, I…” he’d been hoping she’d stop him before he had to spell it out. He was wrong. Her eyes, set on him, were still incomprehensive “I, ahem, I have been conducting more experiments regarding sexual stimuli”

The silence that stretched between them makes him sweat.

“So, let me get this straight” Janine finally sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose “The mood slime was under your bed because you had sex with it and still do sometimes?”

Despite the exhausted tone, she sounded a lot less riled up. If the slime is a good indicator, she really was.

“It’s really more complicated than that-”

“Yes or no, Egon?”

“Yes”

She eyed the jar and then him again. Janine was just the kind of person who could perfectly convey what she was feeling with an expression alone, so not being able to read her was frightening. Finally, she sighed again, running a hand through her hair.

“I should probably be more surprised, but-”

“You believe me?” he was beyond himself with relief at this point.

“How could I not? No one with half a brain would make up a story like that to get out of trouble” she took a breath and looked at the slime, now calm in its container, perhaps trying to wrap her mind around the mechanics of the whole thing “And Peter _did_ warn me you were into some really kinky stuff when we got back together, I just never thought he’d be serious about you cheating on me with a tub of slime”

“I would never cheat on you” Egon muttered, somewhat insulted. For one, they hadn't been together the first time he experimented... for another, he wasn't sure intercourse with something without a proper conscience could count as cheating. She eyed him with a hint of amusement.

“Let me guess ‘ _It’s only sex, it never meant anything to me’_ , right?”

“I...” Egon mouthed, cocking an eyebrow. She chuckled once.

“Now I’m just messing with you. Serves you right”

“So you aren’t angry?” he said, his hands traveling down to caress her elbows. She pressed herself closer to him, the jar caught between them, and he could almost feel it vibrate with something familiar and thrilling.

“Hell, no” she purred, her smile dangerous and yet… alluring “I’m _curious_ ”

He swallowed.

* * *

 Janine had quite the active imagination at times. It was both a blessing and a curse. Kept her from getting too bored when there was a lot of paperwork to do, but also made it terribly hard to not burst out laughing when an amusing mental image broke in there in a serious situation.

All that and all, her active imagination couldn’t have foreseen a scene where she would be on Egon’s bed, half-naked, straddling his hips and kissing her way up his neck with a jar of psychokinetic ectoplasm pressed between them, feeding of their respective sensations and thoughts.

And that she would be so turned on by it.

The glass was cold and vibrating against her stomach, goosebumps rising from there and what felt like all the way to her scalp, heat growing on her lower belly. She let Egon’s thigh rub between her legs, a shaky breath escaping her. One of his hands moved to caress the back of her neck in a way he knew to make her weak on the knees and she arched her back, humming into his skin. Between them, the jar seemed to jolt.

“Are you sure?” Egon asked in a breathy mutter, cupping her jaw to make her look at him. He seemed to be somewhere between embarrassed and eager. Lord, she loved how dark and intoxicating his eyes got. It made her blood race.

“Show me” she whispered, pushing the jar closer to him before continuing her trail of nibbling kisses along his neck and jaw. She heard the lid coming off and then him suck in air through his teeth when she latched to the angle of his jaw. He stretched to put the jar aside and then went back to running his hand over her back, nuzzling her. His fingers reached the back hook of her bra and undid them with ease -skilled hands. And here she’d thought he was only a handsome face and a giant brain- as Janine moved away just enough to shed the bra, humming with glee. He tugged from the edge of his underwear and pulled it down, kicking it off as soon as he was able to as she followed suit with hers. Then, he pulled her down for a kiss, cradling the back of her head tenderly.

Egon probably knew all the big words and scientific terms for it but as she could understand it, this was the thing: The slime reacted to strong emotions and thoughts, so before anything else, she and Egon had to build up the charge it would feed off. Then, when said charge was strong enough, the real fun could begin. Which wouldn’t keep her and Egon from having some fun on their own in the meantime. She rubbed against his thigh again, letting him feel how wet she was and felt him grunt into the kiss, one of his hands traveling to her hip to coax her closer. His cock, warm and inviting, rubbed against her stomach.

“Ready?” she muttered, breaking the kiss just barely, her hand slithering down his chest, towards his navel and even further down. For all answer, he kissed her again. Not one for waiting once everything was said and done, her Egon. She positioned him with her entrance and sunk down, her breath a shaky sigh against his mouth.

Egon grunted softly and shifted a bit beneath her, mouth half-opening and she kissed the side of his chin, her hips rocking over his lap, her hands sliding to his shoulders to support herself as she sat up.  Egon’s hand had slid from the back of her neck and down over her shoulder, her forearm, her wrist… his fingers intertwined with hers, his other hand over the curve of her hip. She adjusted to the new position with a hum before rocking again, moaning under her breath and eliciting another controlled grunt on Egon’s part. He was always like this at first, either shy about being too demonstrative or just having a hard time letting go. It made it all the better when she could get him to start losing control. With that in mind she started rocking her hips again, slowly at first, building up a rhythm that made her arch her back.

“Oh, God, you feel so good…” she muttered, her breath short and sharp. That seemed to start to get to him, his voice escaping low and heated underneath her, so she charged again “Ah- Egon, you feel so damn good!”

“You’re beautiful” Egon said, rubbing the skin of the small of her back with his thumb, his voice choked up and heated. It sent goosebumps all over her again. Something pink moved nearly out of her field of vision and she eyed it. The mood slime was seemingly charged enough to react already, reaching out of it’s jar.

“Seems like someone wants to join the fun” she said with an airy laugh. As if on cue, the slime toppled the jar over and made its way towards them with a swift, flowy movement. Janine’s knees and legs were suddenly wet with it and she could feel a peculiar, powerful tingling fill them, as though the entirety of her lower body had suddenly turned into a huge erogenous zone. Just the feeling of the sheets beneath her and Egon’s skin pressed against her thighs was enough to make her cry out, head lolling back a bit. Egon’s voice carried next to hers, the hand he’d had on her hip flying to the sheets instead, grasping them. She looked down to his face to find it flushed a bright pink, eyebrows knit up and mouth open in a ecstatic gesture that made her stomach give a backflip. She rocked her hips harder, fingernails digging into his knuckles, mouth falling open, and was rewarded with the sight of him crying out in helpless pleasure. She practically purred, rocking softer, but faster, and the slime responded to her pleasure by reaching out a tentacle-like extremity towards her, leaving a trail of heated tingles on its wake across the skin of her waist and ribs until it could wrap around her breast, the tip of the tentacle teasing her nipple for a moment before sealing around it. Janine had only a moment to wonder what that was about before the tentacle started to suck and she had to forget about even trying to think straight, back arching into the contact.

Underneath her, Egon squirmed, raising his knees and opening them, and reached a hand down to his ass. It took her a moment to understand what was going on before she felt him jolt inside of her, back arching, and his mouth fell open, a very _loud_ moan leaving his lips and she felt what almost could be a semi-liquid but still somewhat solid _body_ pressing behind her. Something like a mouth kissed her back under her shoulder-blade wetly, sending pleasured tingles all throughout her body. She mouthed a curse, eyes rolling back and closing, and the slime responded with more tentacles wrapping over her skin, around her thighs and waist. One spiralled around her free hand’s arm all the way to her wrist and coaxed it behind her back, forcing her to arch more, Egon’s cock pressing inside her in a different angle that made her see stars.

“Fuck-!” she cried out, her hips bucking violently at the sensation, her legs shaking and her head falling back for a moment. Egon’s beautifully unguarded moan of pleasure, muttering feverished praises - _you’re amazing, you feel wonderful...-_ beneath her made her open her eyes and look down again. He was grasping at the pillow, beads of sweat sliding down his face, eyes half-lidded and his face gorgeously blushed. She could practically see him glow with ecstasy at this point and it made her want more. She released his hand and bent forward, realizing the slime was letting her do -what’s more, it was supporting her so she could hover over Egon with little effort-, her hand coming to rest in his hair, tugging a bit. He almost whimpered, his adam’s apple bobbing, setting his teeth, and Janine’s mental plea for him to open his mouth again was seemingly received by the slime, because it did _something_ that made Egon cry out again, his jaw falling open, hips bucking into her deliciously.

“You’re so beautiful” she whispered back at him, tugging from his hair to make him turn his head, granting herself access to the joint between his neck, jaw and ear and she blew over it playfully, making him squirm more “You feeling so good you can barely think?”

“J-Janine…” he whimpered.

“You don’t have to hold anything back” she purred and kissed the side of his jaw “Do you want us to fuck you harder? Do you want us to fuck your brains out?”

She had said ‘Us’ almost unconsciously, but her slip was rewarded with another wet kiss, this time between her shoulder and her nape, on the slime’s part. She hummed, her hips rolling and relished the sound of Egon’s quivery breath leaving his lips at it.

“Yes…” he swallowed thickly “Please, yes. _More_ ”

She kissed him again, then placed her hand on the bed and supported herself to rock her body deeper and faster against him, Egon’s pent-up cry music in her ears. His hips snapped forward in abandon, pinned between her and the slime, hands reaching for her hips for the need of something to hold on to. His grasp was almost bruising, but she didn’t mind. She could feel him twitch and pulse inside her. A tentacle made it’s way over her leg and towards her clit, teasing a bit before wrapping and sucking in a way that made her movements frantic with the need for release, a high-pitched moan escaping her lips, eyes squeezing closed, back arched and head thrown back. Egon made an odd -and yet charming- mewling sound, muttering curses, fingers still flexing over her thighs and she looked down to him just in time to see his stomach expand, his head rolling over the sheets in pleasure, back arching towards the ceiling. Holy shit. He’d warned her about what she would be in presence of, but somehow she’d been half-convinced he was exaggerating about it. Either way, she had very little time to think about it. With a last, agonic half-scream, Egon pressed her hips down onto him feverishly, rubbing her inside in a spot that made her quiver from head to toe and came. As if on cue, the tentacle sucking on Janine’s clit rolled into her once, twice, and- Janine left her jaw fall open and cried out into the air, toes curling, her thighs squeezing Egon’s hips convulsively, stars exploding in her lower belly and behind her eyes.

Her bones seemed to turn to jelly with the intensity of her orgasm, the slime supporting her from behind being the only thing keeping her from collapsing on Egon. He reached out for her sides, caressing them soothingly and she laced her fingers with him for a moment, trying to catch her breath. Her head was still spinning, her heart beating so fast that she felt a bit like a bird. He supported her through it, worry dancing in his features for a moment until she found herself grounded enough that she could reach for the bloated skin of his stomach. He hummed at the touch, possibly still over-stimulated.

“It really filled you up good, hm?” she said between breaths. He half-smiled, relief washing over his face.

“As I did you”

“Bragger” she sentenced, smiling nonetheless because… yeah, point taken. She brought his hand to her lips “You look gorgeous”

The slime receded from her back and legs, easing her down so she could lie next to Egon, leaving small, sticky kisses on her shoulders, her waist, her thighs while doing so. There was probably a bunch of science words to explain how she felt but she simply identified it as a sort of warm, fuzzy air. Her skin was tingly with something that wasn’t quite her afterglow. Her hand traced the curve of Egon’s stomach again and she pressed closer to him, placing an arm on its underside, marveling at the weight and volume, before running her palm over his navel.

“So gorgeous” she muttered. He turned to kiss her eyelid, sloppy and sweaty and gorgeously sated, and coaxed her even closer so that she was practically on his lap, her legs thrown over him and her head cradled between his chest and shoulder. For a moment she wondered why she wasn't as weirded out by the whole situation as she probably should have been. Was the guys' _crazy_ finally rubbing onto her?

He brushed damp strands of hair from her forehead and she realized this was why. Because this was _Egon_.

“Are you alright?” Egon said, his arm curling around her.

“Oh, I’m better than alright” she replied, amused despite herself. It was more tasteful than saying she felt like her legs wouldn’t be supporting her for at least a day or two.

“It’s just… the first time can be a little overwhelming”

“Figures” she ran her hand over his navel again and he squirmed, something hard and warm brushing against her legs. She fleetingly wondered if the second time would be any different “Hm, ready for round two so soon?”

“Apparently” he replied, his voice low and warm. And then he flipped them over the bed, pinning her to the pillow with a fierce kiss.

* * *

Morning found Janine curled up over an empty bed, the sound of traffic in the street muted by the windows and the shirt Egon had worn the night before sprawled over her for decency. She stretched, thanked her good stars for the quick shower she’d taken the night before and tried to get back to sleep to no avail. Just when she was about to start grumbling, Egon came into the room, wearing a pair of shorts and a Columbia University t-shirt and sporting two plates with buttered toast.

“I figured you would be hungry”

“I’m starving” she yawned, and realized it was true. As she nibbled on her toast, she looked around, eyes critically scanning the bed, room and finally Egon, who was wolfing down his own toast, apparently oblivious to her stare. His frame betrayed no sign of his state the previous night, and she would have almost believed it was all a very creative feverish dream were it not for the satisfied exhaustion of her own body, as well as a small bruise right under Egon’s jaw, where she’d latched her mouth at some point.

God, it had really been a wild night.

“No trace, huh?” she found herself muttering.

“Pardon?” Egon said between bites. She reached to brush crumbs off the side of his face tenderly.

“Of last night”

“Ah” in typical-Egon fashion, he seemed eager to explain it “I have found that mood slime does tend to vanish without a trace once it’s fed off enough psychokinetic energy to… ‘Survive on its own’ so to say. Which explains its presence and then consequent disappearance from most points of the city where sightings were reported during the Vigo incident. It simply fed and then left”

“Just like Peter”

Egon blinked, processing the jab, then smiled a little.

“I suppose in this particular case, that could be said” he eyed the empty jar, sitting on the floor where it had rolled at some point during the night “Normally, it leaves some of itself behind, but I guess it had fed enough off both our energies to consider it superfluous”

“Hm” she took a bite off her toast and leaned closer to him “Then I guess all we have to do next time you guys get a call regarding mood slime is get freaky in the general area” he looked at her like he was ready to point out all the ways in which that was inadvisable, but she beat him to it by poking the tip of his nose playfully “That was a joke, Egon”

“Ah” his posture relaxed and he seemed to ponder it for a moment “Well, for the record, I would very much not mind a repeat of last night. Except...” he trailed off, looking very pink.

“Yeah?”

“I’d rather…” he shifted his weight, moving maybe an inch or two closer to her “I’d rather it were here. Where only I can see you”

After pondering for a second, she had to agree. What had made last night special may have been to some degree the crazy-good-feeling shennanigans regarding the slime, but really? It was mostly because she loved Egon. Because he'd trusted her enough to show her something very, _very_ private. Because he'd gifted him with a sight no one else had ever had of him. And OK, yes, it had also happened to be very, very hot, but in the end she treasured it the most because it was  _him_ and feeling so secure and good with one another was, in the end, the best part of sex.

And, even though half of the time she had no idea of what was going on in that big head of his, right now she would have bet every penny Peter owed her that he was thinking the same. Probably not half as eloquently because- Egon. But, yeah.

“You’re right” she shifted closer to him “I’d rather be the only one who gets to see you _like that_ ”

He looked just about ready to shoot steam out of his ears, so she got to her feet. Her legs, as she’d guessed, were still gloriously wobbly as she retrieved her underwear from a corner of the room and put it back on, before grabbing the shirt he’d covered her with for all garment and her plate with toast.

“So, do you have any orange juice to go with this?”

**Author's Note:**

> ....welp, that was kinky.
> 
> Don't even ask, I've long since given up on understanding what the heck is going on in my brain, particularly when it comes to sex. I guess my mind makes up for not feeling sexual attraction with all the weird stuff I end up being into. In this case I turned out to be a little more into slime play than I anticipated and a little more eager to further explore the scenario than I would have thought possible. I had fun with it, even if now I kinda feel like the Virgen de Guadalupe stamp on my dresser mirror is looking at me accusingly. I should probably stick with less risqué stuff for a while.
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoyed my weird little journey. Comments are always welcome!


End file.
